mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Honor Pinkie/Transkrypt
:imprezowania :Cheese Sandwich: Dobra, Boneless. Zrobiliśmy co do nas należało. :opada głowa :Cheese Sandwich: Tak, te kucyki bawią się jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Dzięki mnie. Jestem Cheese Sandwich. :dźwięki akordeonu :Cheese Sandwich: Łuu-hu-hu-ha! Ale to było mocne! Wiesz, Boneless. Wygląda na to, że następna impreza będzie... w Ponyville. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Pinkie the Party Planner :Pinkie Pie: Juhuhu! Uch! Tak strasznie, strasznie, strasznie się cieszę, ponieważ dzisiaj planuję urodzinową balangę dla... Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Wiesz, że kiedy angażuję się jako organizatorka przyjęcia, to gwarantuję, że będzie to najzabawniejsza, najniesamowitsza, najsuperantsza impreza w Ponyville? :Rainbow Dash: Yyy... Tak. Tak myślę. :Pinkie Pie: To nie myśl! Przyjęcie to nie piknik. :Fluttershy: O, a ja lubię przyjęcia piknikowe. :Pinkie Pie: warczy :Fluttershy: Och! :Pinkie Pie: Przyjęcia. To. Poważna sprawa! I daję Ci moje oficjalne Imprezowe Słowo Pinkie Pie, że będzie to najlepsze przyjęcie pod Słońcem! :Rainbow Dash: To świetnie. :Pinkie Pie: Ekstra! To kto się przyłączy do super hiper imprezowego kucyka, żeby zaplanować super hiper przyjęcie? :Cheese Sandwich: Ja się przyłączę. :Główna szóstka: wzdychają :Cheese Sandwich: w imprezowy gwizdek :Pinkie Pie: Kim jesteś, nieznajomy? :Cheese Sandwich: Zwą mnie Cheese Sandwich. Organizuję imprezy. :Pinkie Pie: Co za niesłychany zbieg okoliczności! Jestem Pinkie Pie i właśnie organizuję imprezę! :Cheese Sandwich: Oo, to nie jest przypadek, mój mały kucyku. Mój imprezowy zmysł się uaktywnił, informując, że szykuje się impreza. :Pinkie Pie: Imprezowy zmysł? Och! Jestem pod wrażeniem! A ja mam Pinkowy Zmysł! :Cheese Sandwich: Tak. Wyczułem, że go masz. A tak się składa, że jestem najlepszym imprezatorem w calutkiej Equestrii. Tam, gdzie potrzeba jakiejś imprezy, zjawiam się ja. Czy to potańcówka, balanga, urodziny czy dancing, jestem do usług. :Pinkie Pie: Para organizatorów imprez w Ponyville?! Czy może być coś lepszego?! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, coś Wam powiem. Niech ta impreza będzie najlepsza. Bo to nie są tylko moje urodziny. To jest także rocznica mojej przeprowadzki do Ponyville! :Rarity: Na moją grzywę, Rainbow Dash. To Twoja urodzino-rocznica! :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! To co wy na to, imprezatorzy? :Pinkie Pie: Och, myślę, że damy radę! :Cheese Sandwich: O, a ja tak nie myślę. :Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie: wzdychają :Cheese Sandwich: Ja jestem pewien! Bo ostatecznie... :The Super Duper Party Pony :Cheese Sandwich: oddali O, to będzie świetna impreza! No, uwielbiam balangi! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Ha, ha, własnie o coś takiego mi chodziło! Ogromnie się cieszę, że tu jesteś, Cheese Sandwich! :Applejack: No. Pojawiłeś się u nas w samą porę. :Rarity: Och. Naprawdę, Twoje imprezy to muszą być boskie. :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy szczęście, że do nas przyjechałeś. :Cheese Sandwich: To po prostu moja praca, dziewczyny. :Rainbow Dash: Bo wiesz, przyjęcia Pinkie Pie są urocze, słodkie i w ogóle, no ale ta impreza to musi być... :Cheese Sandwich: Odlot? :Rainbow Dash: Trzymam za słowo! O, tak! :Cheese Sandwich: Przybij kopytko! :Rainbow Dash: Ehe, bez urazy, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Heheh, nie ma sprawy. :Rainbow Dash: Moja urodzino-rocznica już zapowiada się nadzwyczajnie! Jesteś moim ulubionym imprezatorem, Cheese Sandwich. :Cheese Sandwich: Wcale mnie to nie dziwi, moja mała. Ha, ha, no dobra, imprezowicze, mam jeszcze parę ciekawych pomysłów! :wiwaty :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Nie pomożesz Sandwichowi w urządzaniu przyjęcia? :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma potrzeby. nerwowo Z pewnością sam sobie doskonale ze wszystkim poradzi. Hy, hy. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak uważasz? :Pinkie Pie: chichocze Tak, oczywiście! :Pinkie Pie: siebie A poza tym, jeśli Cheese naprawdę jest najsuperowszym, najbardziej imprezowym kucykiem ze wszystkich... To znaczy, że... Ja... nie. :Pinkie's Lament :gwar :Rarity: Muszę przyznać, że podziwiam Twoje bogate doświadczenie w planowaniu przyjęć, Cheese Sandwich. chichocze :Applejack: Wiesz, nie bez powodu nazywają go najlepszym organizatorem imprez. :Pinkie Pie: Dość tego! Ten kucyk musi odzyskać należne miejsce! I już wiem, jak mam to zrobić. :Rainbow Dash: To jest po prostu genialne! :Applejack: Och. Najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką widziałam. :Twilight Sparkle: Wprost nie do wiary! :zachwycają się :Pinkie Pie: Stój, Cheese! Koleś, wyzywam cię... na pojedynek śmiechu! :wzdychają :Fluttershy: O, nie! Pojedynek śmiechu! :Applejack: szeptem A co to takiego? :Fluttershy: Nie mam bladego pojęcia. :Cheese Sandwich: Wiesz, Cheese jest w branży od bardzo dawna, Pinkie Pie. Myślisz, że uda Ci się ze mną wygrać? :Pinkie Pie: Ja wcale nie myślę, ja jestem pewna! A stawka jest wysoka, Cheese Sandwich. Ten, kto wygra, otrzyma tytuł najlepszego super, hiper imprezatora i będzie firmować urodzinowo-rocznicowe przyjęcie Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: A ten, kto przegra? :Pinkie Pie: Odpada! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Reszta głównej szóstki: wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: I jak, wchodzisz w to, Cheese? Czy jesteś... tchórzem? :Cheese Sandwich: Nikt nie będzie mnie nazywał tchórzem. Prawda, Boneless? :Pinkie Pie: Pojedynek się odbędzie w samo południe. :Twilight Sparkle: Em, Pinkie? Jest już 3 godzina. :Pinkie Pie: Och. To świetnie. Niech będzie 3:10. Pojedynek śmiechu! :orłów :zegara :ostróg :piszczenie :Pinkie Pie: w imprezowy gwizdek :Twilight Sparkle: No, dobra, moi drodzy. Zgodnie z nowym Kodeksem Pojedynków Śmiechu... :Rainbow Dash: Ona naprawdę ma Kodeks Pojedynków Śmiechu? :Spike: Chyba żartujesz. Twilight potrafi znaleźć kodeks do wszystkiego! :Matilda: Ciii. :Twilight Sparkle: Obaj konkurenci mogą korzystać z dowolnych środków: tańca, śpiewu, żartów, zabaw czy docinków, skeczy lub performance'u. Aby sędziego rozśmieszyć do rozpuku, zadziwić, rozbawić, rozbalangować, roztańczyć, rozśpiewać i rozkrzyczeć. :tuby :Twilight Sparkle: Im zabawniej, głupiej, bardziej dziko i żywiołowo tym lepiej. Rainbow Dash, skoro zwycięzca będzie firmował Twoje przyjęcie, ty będziesz sędzią. :Rainbow Dash: He, he. Wielki, zacięty pojedynek na moją urodzino-rocznicę. Co może być lepszego? :Twilight Sparkle: Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, jesteście gotowi? :Pinkie Pie: Od urodzenia, gotowa! :Cheese Sandwich: A ja byłem gotowy przed urodzeniem! :Twilight Sparkle: Zatem... pojedynek śmiechu czas zacząć! :piszczenie :The Goof Off :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Rainbow wcale się tak dobrze nie bawi! Ja... złamałam Imprezową Obietnicę Pinkie! Stop! Pojedynek skończony! :pomrukują za zdziwienia :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze nie wytypowałam zwycięzcy. :Pinkie Pie: Wcale nie musisz. Ja się wycofuję. Tym samym... Cheese Sandwich wygrał. :Cheese Sandwich: się... Na serio? :Pinkie Pie: Tak. Możesz firmować imprezę Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, co będzie z Tobą, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Ja... szlocha Ja nie. :Rainbow Dash: sapie Pinkie, czekaj! Przepraszam, że uległam urokowi Cheese'a Sandwicha. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jak my wszystkie. :Reszta głównej szóstki: przepraszają :Spike: wzdycha Przepraszam, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie. To ja przepraszam, że uniosłam się dumą i zakłóciłam przygotowania do Twojego wspaniałego urodzinowego przyjęcia. Cheese Sandwich jest naprawdę super, hiper imprezatorem i zorganizuje fantastyczną imprezę. Powinnam być na tyle dorosła, żeby to przyznać i pozwolić Ci na dokonanie wyboru. :Rainbow Dash: Ale... ty nie rozumiesz? Oboje jesteście świetnymi organizatorami. Fakt, Cheese Sandwich jest wielkim gościnnym wodzirejem, ale ty jesteś w Ponyville nasza stałą imprezatorką. I żaden kucyk nie jest w stanie Cię zastąpić. A żadna impreza nie odbędzie się bez Ciebie. :Cheese Sandwich: Rainbow Dash ma rację. Nigdy nie chciałem zająć Twojego miejsca w Ponyville. Ja tylko chciałem Ci pokazać, jakim świetnym jestem wodzirejem, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Dlaczego mnie? :Cheese Sandwich: Otóż... :Cheese Confesses :Pinkie Pie: Ja? :Cheese Sandwich: Tak! :Pinkie Pie: Ho, poważnie?! :Cheese Sandwich: Poważnie! :Pinkie Pie: To ja byłam tym kucykiem, który urządził megaodlotową imprezę, która zainspirowała Cię, by zostać megaodlotowym wodzirejem? :Cheese Sandwich: Przysięgam na Camembert! :przestaje grać :Rainbow Dash: Dość już tego przyjacielskiego ćwierkania, gołąbki. To moja urodzino-rocznica, a wy macie urządzić mi balangę! :Pinkie Pie: Jasne! :Cheese Sandwich: To do dzieła! :Pinkie the Party Planner (repryza) :muzyka, wiwaty, plusk, eksplozja :Cheese Sandwich: Ha, ha, no, dobrze, moi drodzy. Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby uczcić urodziny... :Pinkie Pie: ...i ważną rocznicę... :Pinkie Pie i Cheese Sandwich: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hej, witajcie kucyki! Jesteście gotowi na porządną imprezę?! To jedziemy! :Make a Wish :Rainbow Dash: Cheese Sandwich! Och, muszę Ci to powiedzieć. Ty i Pinkie urządziliście mi najwspanialszą urodzino-rocznicę, supercombo pod słońcem! Jest totalnie... :Cheese Sandwich: Odlotowa? :Rainbow Dash: Zgadza się! :Cheese Sandwich: To własnie chciałem usłyszeć, moja droga. Proszę, to na pamiątkę mojej wizyty. :Pinkie Pie: Dajesz mi swojego specjalnego gumowego przyjaciela? :Cheese Sandwich: Och, to nie jest mój jedyny przyjaciel. Dobra, Boneless Dwa, kolejne zadanie wykonane. Ale czas ruszać w dalszą drogę. Do innego miasta, na inną imprezę. :Pinkie Pie: Nawet nie wiem, jak ten kucyk się nazywa. :Reszta głównej szóstki: Cheese Sandwich! :Pinkie Pie: chichocze No, tak! :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Pinkie Pride Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu